Hugh Kenner
William Hugh Kenner (January 7, 1923 - November 24, 2003), was a Canadian literary critic , and academic.. Life Kenner was born in Peterborough, Ontario on January 7, 1923; his father taught classics. Kenner attributed his interest in literature to his poor hearing, caused by a bout of influenza during his childhood. Attending the University of Toronto, Kenner studied under Marshall McLuhan, who wrote the introduction to Kenner's first book Paradox in Chesterton, about G. K. Chesterton's works. Kenner's second book, The Poetry of Ezra Pound (1951) was dedicated to McLuhan, who had introduced Kenner to Pound on June 4, 1948, during Pound's incarceration at St. Elizabeths Hospital, Washington, D.C., where Kenner and McLuhan had driven as a detour from their trip from Toronto to New Haven, Connecticut. (Pound, who became a friend of Kenner's, had suggested the book be titled The Rose in the Steel Dust.) Later, Kenner said of McLuhan, "I had the advantage of being exposed to Marshall when he was at his most creative, and then of getting to the far end of the continent shortly afterward, when he couldn't get me on the phone all the time. He could be awfully controlling."Hugh Kenner: The Grand Tour, Bookwire, March 2011. In 1950, Kenner earned a Ph.D from Yale University, with a dissertation on James Joyce, James Joyce: Critique in Progress, for Cleanth Brooks. This work, which won the John Addison Porter Prize at Yale, became Dublin's Joyce in 1956. His first teaching post was at the University of California, Santa Barbara (1951 to 1973); he then taught at Johns Hopkins University (from 1973 to 1990) and the University of Georgia (from 1990 to 1999). Kenner played an influential role in raising Ezra Pound's profile among critics and other readers of poetry. The publication of The Poetry of Ezra Pound in 1951 "was the beginning, and the catalyst, for a change in attitude toward Pound on the American literary and educational scenes."James Laughlin, Introduction to The Poetry of Ezra Pound by Hugh Kenner (Bison Books, 1985), p. xii. The Pound Era, the product of years of scholarship and considered by many to be Kenner's masterpiece, was published in 1971. This work was responsible for enshrining Pound's reputation (damaged by his wartime activities) as one of the greatest Modernists. Though best known for his work on modernist literature, Kenner's range of interests was wide. His books include an appreciation of Chuck Jones, an introduction to geodesic math, and a user's guide for the Heath/Zenith Z-100 computer;Hugh Kenner, Commentator on Literary Modernism, Pound and Joyce, Is Dead at 80, New York Times, November 25, 2003 in his later years was a columnist for both Art & Antiques and Byte magazine.http://www.lib.utexas.edu/taro/uthrc/00209/hrc-00209p1.html Kenner was also a contributor to National Review magazine and a friend of William F. Buckley, Jr. Kenner was married twice: his 1st wife, Mary Waite, died in 1964; the couple had 2 daughters and 2 sons. His 2nd wife, whom he married in 1965, was Mary-Anne Bittner; they had a son and a daughter. Hugh Kenner died on November 24, 2003. Publications * Paradox in Chesterton (1947) * The Poetry of Ezra Pound '' (New Directions, 1951) * ''Wyndham Lewis: A Critical Guidebook (1954) * Dublin's Joyce (Indiana University Press, 1956; rpt., Columbia University Press, 1987) * Gnomon: Essays in Contemporary Literature (1959) * The Art of Poetry (1959) * The Invisible Poet: T.S. Eliot (1959; rev. ed, 1969) * Samuel Beckett: A Critical Study (Grove Press, 1961; rev. ed., 1968) * T.S. Eliot: A Collection of Critical Essays (editor) (Prentice-Hall, 1962) * The Stoic Comedians: Flaubert, Joyce, and Beckett (1962) (illustrated by Guy Davenport) * Seventeenth Century Poetry: The Schools of Donne & Jonson (editor) (1964) * Studies in Change: A Book of the Short Story (editor) (1965) * The Counterfeiters: An Historical Comedy (Indiana University Press, 1968; The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1985) (illustrated by Guy Davenport) * The Pound Era (University of California Press, 1971) * Bucky: A Guided Tour of Buckminster Fuller (William Morrow, 1973) * A Reader's Guide to Samuel Beckett (Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 1973) * A Homemade World: The American Modernist Writers (Alfred A. Knopf, 1975) * Geodesic Math and How to Use It (1976) * Joyce's Voices (University of California Press, 1978) * Ulysses (George Allen & Unwin, 1980; rev. ed., The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1987) * The Mechanic Muse (Oxford University Press, 1987) * A Colder Eye: The Modern Irish Writers (Alfred A. Knopf, 1983) * A Sinking Island: The Modern English Writers (1988) * Mazes: Essays (North Point Press, 1989) * Historical Fictions: Essays (University of Georgia Press, 1995) * Chuck Jones: A Flurry of Drawings (1994) * The Elsewhere Community (2000) See also * List of literary critics References External links ;About *Hugh Kenner at NNDB ;Etc. *Hugh Kenner: An Inventory of His Papers at the Harry Ransom Humanities Research Center Category:1923 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Canadian literary critics Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:Yale University alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University faculty Category:University of Georgia faculty Category:People from Peterborough, Ontario Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Canadian people of German descent Category:Aesthetics Category:Hermeneutics Category:Massey Lecturers